Adventures in Parenthood
by Richforce
Summary: The scouts are sent to a parallel universe where they're average middle aged mothers. Partly based on the Parallel Sailor Moon manga
1. Suddenly Adults

Richforce: I read Tuxedo will's "Adventures of the Chibi Scouts." and decided to do something similar. This story is also based on Naoko Takeuchi's Parallel Sailor Moon, a short Manga set in an alternate reality. I will use English names for the original characters introduced in the story. Kousagi Tuskino is now Karen Tuskino, Mina Aino is now Marie Aino, Mako Kino is now Lisa Kino, Ami Mizuno (Jr.) is now Alice Mizuno and Rei Hino (Jr.) is now Rachel Hino. All Characters except original ones belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Adventures in Parenthood  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Setting: Shortly after Stars  
  
Chapter 1: Suddenly Adults  
  
The teacher in Crossroads high school addressed her class. "How many of you plan on becoming parents someday?" Serena shot up her hand remembering Rini. Amy, Lita and Mina raised their hands after a second or two of thought. Raye also raised her hand after a second of delay; she started going to Crossroads after her Catholic school decided that having a girl who wanted to be a Shinto priestess was a "conflict of interests".  
  
"Are we gonna talk about sex?" said the class joker.  
  
"No that's biology, this is family studies." The teacher turned her attention back to the class. "While having a child can be fun it's also a lot of responsibility. This assignment will prepare you for the responsibility of being a parent." She took out a box full of baby dolls. "For the next week you will be caring for a doll as if it were your own baby. We used to assign you in pairs but after an incident last year you will all be single parents." She started to hand out each doll. "These dolls will cry when they need to be feed, changed or just held. Oh and if you lose the doll you fail the assignment." The bell rang and the class was dismissed.  
  
###  
  
"I can't believe I have to play with a doll for an entire week!" said Raye.  
  
"We aren't playing, this is a serious assignment." said Amy.  
  
"It's a cakewalk." said Lita. "Probably the easiest A any of us can get."  
  
"I'm going to name mine Norton." said Mina.  
  
"Norton?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's a nice name."  
  
Serena then asked them a question. "You all hesitated when you were asked if you planed on becoming parents. Why?"  
  
"I guess we didn't really think about that part of our futures." said Amy. "I guess that we mostly thought about what we wanted to do or our destiny of guarding you in the Crystal Millennium."  
  
"Truth is I never thought of myself as the mommy type." said Raye.  
  
Just then the power went out. "Now what?!" said Lita.  
  
"Let's just get out of the school." said Serena.  
  
###  
  
They went outside and found a mosquito monster sticking its sucker like nose into the hood of a running car. "Must have more energy!" it said in a buzzing voice as it drained the car's battery. Its wings moved so quickly that they made vibrations that shattered the dolls they were holding.  
  
"No!" screamed Amy. "I'm going to get an F; I've never gotten an F in my life! Goodbye Valedictorian!"  
  
"Looks like we have a new enemy." said Raye.  
  
"Let's get this sucker!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"Guys like you should keep your noses out of trouble! I stand for justice and love, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"New energy, I must have it!" The Mosquito then charged and stuck his sucker into the Silver Crystal, but then black energy came from the mosquito and a white energy came from the crystal causing a bright flash.  
  
###  
  
When the light faded they looked around to see that they were at an outdoor café. They also stared at themselves shocked to see that they were now older, and in civilian clothing. Serena was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, Mina was wearing a red dress with thin shoulder straps, Lita was wearing a green shirt and kaki pants, Raye was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans and Amy was wearing a blue blouse and brown slacks. "We're old!" yelled Serena.  
  
"How did this happen to us?!" said Mina.  
  
"Where is that energy?!" said the mosquito who was unchanged. "Mosquitocon must have it!"  
  
"We'll worry about that later!" said Lita. "Transform again!" But when they tried to reach into their space pockets they found that they couldn't.  
  
"This is bad." said Raye.  
  
"I'll just take your energy!" Mosquitocon said.  
  
Suddenly a magical sounding music seem to come from somewhere around them. "Stop right there!" said a girl with red eyes and pink hair with four rabbit ear buns in hair two on one side and two on the other going into two thin wispy pigtails. She wore a Pink Sailor uniform with light pink ribbons. "I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" said four more girls in Sailor Uniforms. Sailor Mercury wore the usual dark blue uniform with light blue ribbons; she had short blue hair and blue eyes. Sailor Mars wore a red uniform with purple ribbons; she had long purple high lighted black hair and violet eyes. Sailor Jupiter had a green uniform with pink ribbons; she had red hair done into a ponytail and green eyes. Sailor Venus had an orange uniform with navy ribbons; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"You have the energy I'm looking for!" said Mosquitocon. He charged at the scouts who attacked him.  
  
"MERCURY ICY SNOW!"  
  
Sailor Mercury launched a mini snow storm at Mosquitocon.  
  
"MARS FIRE VIPER!"  
  
Sailor Mars hit Mosquitocon with a stream of fire that looked like a snake.  
  
"JUPITER LIGHTNING CYCLONE!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter launched an electric tornado.  
  
"VENUS LOVELY SWORD!"  
  
Sailor Venus created a sword of light and slashed Mosquitocon.  
  
"MOON AURA SLAM!"  
  
Sailor Moon sent a beam of white light at Mosquitocon blasting him into dust.  
  
"We made that bug go splat!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh! You destroyed Mosquitocon!" said a man with pure white skin wearing a blue, red and green suit. Half of his head was bald while the other half had hair in the three colors of his suit hiding the other half of his face.  
  
"What do want Weirdo!?" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"I am not a weirdo, I told you before I am the beautiful Spectro."  
  
"Spectro?!" asked Serena.  
  
Spectro had an angry look. "It is against the law of the universe to say my name without putting the word beautiful in front of it!"  
  
"What a vain fool." said Raye.  
  
"Anyway I can't tell you what our plan is, but you can't stop it." He then vanished.  
  
"We better get going!" said Sailor Mercury. They all speed off in different directions.  
  
"Guys what just happened?" asked Serena.  
  
"I think we were just saved by the Sailor Scouts." said Amy.  
  
"Aren't we the Sailor Scouts?" said Raye.  
  
"Not anymore." said Lita.  
  
"And we may never be again." said Mina. 


	2. Surprises at Home

Chapter 2: Surprises at Home  
  
The "former" sailor scouts were now discussing what happened. "I think we were sent to some parallel dimension. It's very similar to ours but there are also important differences." said Amy.  
  
"What kind of differences?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well for one thing the world seems to be a generation ahead of ours; though it's the same year as in our dimension we, and probably everyone else our age we know, is middle aged instead of teenaged."  
  
"What about us not being Sailor Scouts and those kids?" said Raye.  
  
"I think one of them was Rini." said Serena. "I don't know about us not having our powers or who the other scouts are but maybe she can help us."  
  
"I'm not sure about that." said Amy.  
  
"Come again?" said Mina.  
  
"We came here when that monster's dark energy mixed with energy of the Silver Crystal. Now that he's gone we lost that part of the equation."  
  
"Are you saying we could be stuck here forever?!" cried Serena.  
  
"Not necessarily. If only we had access to my computer I may be able to figure a way out of here."  
  
"What about us?" said Mina. "I mean the versions of us that are from this dimension what happened to them?"  
  
"I think we can safely assume that they're in our dimension."  
  
"So our middle aged counter parts are teenagers and sailor scouts?" said Raye. "That hardly seems fair."  
  
"But they probably don't know anything about this. If the enemy in our dimension attacks again and they get killed we could really be stuck here."  
  
"We can't do anything about that." said Lita. "All we can do for right now is blend in until Serena talks with Rini."  
  
"I agree it seems she's the leader of what I would like to call the Parallel Sailor Scouts. We better find out more about our alternate selves."  
  
Serena looked at a nearby table and saw a set of five purses. "Those must be ours." She rummaged through a pink purse that was cluttered inside. "This must be mine." She pulled out a business card and an ID card. "According to these I'm a thirty-seven year old realtor and thankfully my house is at the same place." The others began rummaging through their purses.  
  
"I'm a doctor." said Amy. "That's great!"  
  
"I don't see any business cards." said Raye. "But from these charms in my purse I can tell I'm a priestess."  
  
"Well looks like I run a combination flower shop/bakery." said Lita.  
  
"Mind if I come over for cake while we're here?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well I run a cosmetics store." said Mina.  
  
"Ok, we got each others numbers on speed dial on our cell phones so we can reach each other without our communicators." said Serena. "I'll talk to Rini and see if she can arrange an introduction with her friends."  
  
"Uh, guys..." said Mina. "I just noticed that I'm wearing a wedding ring." She held up her left hand and showed it to the others. They all held up their hands and saw they each had a wedding ring. "How do we handle this?"  
  
"As it comes I guess." said Amy. "Just be prepared for surprises."  
  
###  
  
Serena took a deep breath as she stepped up to the front door. "Ok, here goes." She unlocked the door and stepped in; it appeared to be normal enough. "Hello is anyone home?"  
  
"Welcome home dear." said Darien.  
  
{I'm married to Darien, yes! The dream is a reality!} Serena thought. "Have you seen Rini?"  
  
"We haven't called her that for a few years now. Serenity should be home..." The door bell rang. "Right now."  
  
Serena went back to the door but was shocked when she opened it. Rini was there all right, but she was fifteen. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad! Forgot my keys! Gotta do my homework!"  
  
{Rini's a teenager?! This ruins everything!!} "Wait a minute!" said Serena.  
  
"What?" said the teenage Rini.  
  
Serena paused for a moment. "Did you have a good day?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I got something I want to tell you at dinner!" She then dashed upstairs.  
  
"Serenity grew up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that we brought her home from the hospital and calling her small lady." said Darien. "So aren't you going to fix dinner? It's your night to do it."  
  
Serena hesitated. {I not a good cook, but I gotta do it to keep him from getting on to me.} "I'll get right on it."  
  
"Mom!" Serenity yelled from upstairs.  
  
"After I see what her problem is."  
  
She went upstairs to what normally was her room. She opened the door and found that the floor was covered with bras and Serenity was trying to open her closet. "Karen was going through my bra drawer again! Why do I have to have a brat like her for a sister?!"  
  
{I have another daughter?!} "Uh...Karen would you come out please?"  
  
The closet opened and an eight year old girl with red eyes and pink hair done in two wispy pig tails each coming from two rabbit ear buns, one behind the other, peeked out. "You are so dead you little spore!" Serenity said.  
  
"Let me handle this. Karen you know you're not supposed to go through your sister's things."  
  
"I'm sorry." said Karen.  
  
"How about you help me fix dinner as punishment and let your sister do her homework." {Maybe it won't be as bad if she helps.}  
  
"That's it?!" said Serenity. "Aren't you going to spank her or take away her video games?!"  
  
"Clean this up and then do your homework."  
  
Serenity was muttering to herself as Serena and Karen left. "I could have been an only child, but noooo. I had to have a friend, a companion, a playmate, a little sister."  
  
"Everything ok?" asked Darien as they came down.  
  
"Karen here was going through Serenity's bra drawer." said Serena.  
  
"No dessert after dinner." Darien said to Karen.  
  
"Awwww." moaned Karen.  
  
"Come on lets cook dinner." said Serena. {How am I going to tell the guys that Rini...Serenity can't possibly be Sailor Moon?}  
  
###  
  
Amy entered her apartment and looked around. "Looks like I did ok for myself."  
  
She went into the living room and saw an eight year old girl sitting on the couch reading a book. The girl looked up from her book; she had blue hair, blue eyes and wore glasses. "Hi Mommy!" she said before going back to her book.  
  
{Mommy?!}  
  
The door then opened and Greg came through. "Amy, Alice, I'm home!"  
  
{I'm married to Greg, I can handle that.}  
  
"Hi Daddy!" said Alice.  
  
"So did you have a good day honey?" asked Amy.  
  
"Boring actually, only one person came for a regular check-up. I missed you at work."  
  
"Well I'm here now."  
  
"We better get dinner started."  
  
###  
  
Raye walk up the steps she had countless times before, yet they weren't the same steps. She walked into the shrine and saw Chad was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner. "I see you're back from your weekly meeting with your friends." He said.  
  
"Yes." {He looks so different, shorter hair and shaven. I guess my other self must have whipped him into shape.}  
  
"You better head into the living room. Remember you promised Rachel that you'd play tea party with her."  
  
"Of course I didn't forget." {Even though I have no idea who Rachel is.}  
  
She went into the living room and found an eight year old girl with violet eyes purple highlighted black hair kneeling next to a toy tea set. "Ready to start Mommy?"  
  
{I'm a mother?! Rachel is the daughter of me and Chad?} "Uh...Sure honey."  
  
They sat down and Rachel poured imaginary tea into plastic cups. "I really like doing this with you."  
  
"I like doing this too." {This is going to be a long tea party.}  
  
###  
  
Lita stood in front of the door to her apartment. "Here I am again, in front of my lonely apartment." She then gave another glance at her wedding ring. "Well it won't be as lonely now."  
  
She opened the door and was rushed by an eight year old girl with green eyes and red hair done up in a ponytail. "Mommy, Mommy I got an A on my math test today!"  
  
Lita looked at test that had a red A on it. "I'm so proud of you Lisa!" {I wasn't expecting to have a kid. Good thing that her name is on this test!}  
  
Lita then felt a hand on her shoulder and a peck on her check. "How's my sweetheart?" said Ken.  
  
{Ken's my husband?! I never thought of him as anything more than a friend.} "Great; Lisa got an A on her math test."  
  
"Well then I guess someone's going to get their favorite for dinner." Ken said to Lisa.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese!" said Lisa as she ran to her room.  
  
"I better get cooking then." said Lita. {Being married to Ken will take some getting used to.}  
  
###  
  
Mina opened the door to her house and smelled something wonderful being cooked. {That smells tasty!}  
  
She walked straight to the kitchen and found Jamie was there cooking. "Welcome home sugar. How was the weekly meeting with your friends?"  
  
{I knew Jamie couldn't resist me!} "Same old stuff. Mind if I watch TV while you cook?"  
  
"No problem. Marie's already in the living room watching cartoons."  
  
{Marie?}  
  
Mina went into the living room and saw an eight year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes watching a cartoon about a girl who could talk to ghosts. She turned around and saw Mina. "Oh hi Mommy."  
  
{I'm a mother...} "Hi Marie, mind if watch with you?"  
  
"No I wouldn't."  
  
Mina sat down on the floor. {She's a pretty girl, but she has my genes so why wouldn't she be?}  
  
###  
  
"Dinner's ready!" said Serena.  
  
"Good I'm starving!" said Darien.  
  
"I half expected it to have frosting since you had the junk food princess help." said Serenity.  
  
"Take that back!" said Karen.  
  
"It's true. You're always eating, whatever you find you just stuff down the bottomless pit in your stomach."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Can't we have a nice dinner?" said Serena. "Serenity what was your big news?"  
  
"Oh!" said Serenity. "Get this; Destined Fire is going to be on Talent Quest next Friday!"  
  
"That show where normally sane people embarrass themselves on nationwide TV?" said Darien.  
  
"Who's Destined Fire?" Serena asked.  
  
"The pop band that me, Melissa, Hotaru and Diana started; what planet have you've been on?!"  
  
"How can a kitten be a part of your band?"  
  
"Diana's not a kitten; her parents Luna and Artemis run the cat shelter!"  
  
"Serenity you know that your mother gets forgetful when she's had a busy day." said Darien.  
  
"Anyway my plan is now foolproof. We go on Talent Quest and get discovered, then we sign multimillion dollar contracts taking classes while on tour, and then when I get old enough I'll ask Helios to marry me!"  
  
"But what if it doesn't go well?"  
  
"It will go well; we're going to practice at Diana's everyday until the big night."  
  
"Why would you go there?" said Karen. "It's scary with all the cats."  
  
"Well I'm not Ailurophobic like you."  
  
"What does Ailurpfom; whatever that word is means?"  
  
"It means that you are afraid of cats." (Ailurophobia is the fear of cats.)  
  
"Well they're scary."  
  
"If you're a weenie."  
  
"I am not a weenie!"  
  
"I had just about enough of this!" said Serena. "As long as you girls live in this house and under my rules you two will respect each other!" {Oh my god I sounded just like Mom does when Sammy and I fight!}  
  
"Sorry Mom." said Serenity.  
  
"Sorry Mommy." said Karen.  
  
"Good." said Serena.  
  
After dinner they all watched a little TV and then went to bed. "Can't wait till tomorrow night." said Darien as he lay down on the bed in only his underwear.  
  
"What's tomorrow night?" Serena. She only wore a bra and underwear herself.  
  
"Saturday night, our night for lovemaking."  
  
Serena blushed. "Oh Saturday...yep can't wait!" {I gotta get out of here, though I may look like her I'm not his wife!}  
  
###  
  
Serenity was looking at a picture of her friends in her room. "Won't be long, Superstardom here we come!"  
  
Things were not as well is Karen's room. She was dressed in her Pajamas looking at the full moon and taking to it. "I know that Mommy and Daddy love me, but it doesn't seem like anyone else does. My sister is always picking on me and my friends think I'm useless, even after we got our wands from the white lady. They say I'm a clumsy scardy cat and anyone of them can be a better leader than me. They also say they only tolerated me in the first place because their mommies are friends of my mommy. I'm not sure if I'm the right one to use your power." She then placed something on her nightstand. It was a pink wand that had pink crystal ball with a crescent moon in it on top of it. "I'm not sure if I can be Sailor Moon anymore." 


	3. Work and Play

Chapter 3: Work and Play  
  
Serena woke up thinking that her recent experience was just a dream. She was proven wrong when she saw Darien sleeping next to her with rays of sunlight dancing on his face. {Oh great. Now I may still have to make love to him, which wouldn't be that bad if I was really his wife, but his wife is in my universe right now.}  
  
Darien woke up and wrapped his arm around Serena. "Good morning my princess." He then gave her a kiss.  
  
"Good morning my prince."  
  
"I better get started on breakfast before we have to go to work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"The bills aren't going to pay themselves."  
  
"Of course not." Serena laughed half heartedly.  
  
"You get dressed while I make breakfast."  
  
Serena looked at an alarm clock. "This early?"  
  
"It's Saturday, if I don't start cooking soon Karen will just pour her a bowl of that marshmallow cereal she likes, we can't let her eat sweets all the time."  
  
"Ok, you convinced me."  
  
###  
  
After a few minutes Karen went into Serenity's room and started jumping on her bed while Serenity was still in it. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
  
Serenity pushed her off after she stopped jumping. "It's Saturday, one of the only two days of the week I can sleep in without fear of being late to school, so why are you waking me up fungus?"  
  
"Daddy made breakfast and he said to get it while it was hot."  
  
Serenity got up. "Next time just shake my shoulder."  
  
###  
  
Amy woke up looking at Greg's sleeping face, she shook him gently and he began to stir. "Time to wake up dear."  
  
"Alright." said Greg. "I remember we have to take a few appointments today. But it will be worth it for tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tonight's our weekly examination, on each other." He said with a suggestive voice.  
  
Amy leapt out of bed. "I better check on Alice." {Why didn't I see this coming; what will I do?!}  
  
She quickly got dressed and saw Alice was still in her pajamas watching cartoons. "Any plans for today?" Amy asked trying to get her mind off of what Greg said.  
  
"After cartoons are over I'm going to meet my friends at the clubhouse."  
  
{At least she isn't as isolated as I was when I was her age.} "The clubhouse, where is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a secret."  
  
Greg came down. "Alice we're going to work and we're going to have breakfast on the way. Don't answer the door without checking if it's someone we know and if you leave be sure to lock up. If you need to reach us we'll both be at the clinic."  
  
"Ok Daddy." Alice said readjusting her glasses.  
  
"Be good sweetheart." said Amy.  
  
###  
  
Raye woke up finding that Chad was already out of bed. She had walked into the kitchen to see Chad having bacon and eggs while Rachel was eating a bowl of cereal in her pajamas. "Good morning Mommy." said Rachel.  
  
"So anything special today?" Raye asked.  
  
"Just the usual." said Chad. "Grounds keeping like every Saturday."  
  
"I'm going to meet with my friends this afternoon." said Rachel.  
  
"That's good." {I'm glad she has friends.}  
  
"Well I'm done. I'll go get dressed now." She then left.  
  
"Now that's she gone." said Chad. "About tonight do you want to be on top or should I?"  
  
"I don't follow, why it should matter if Rachel should hear..." Raye then realized what Chad was talking about. "Oh, tonight?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"I'm going to get some air." Raye got out of there as quickly as manners would have allowed.  
  
###  
  
Lita woke up and found Ken sleeping next to her. She decided to dress and start cooking. When she was nearly finished Ken came in. "Smells good, I'll have to work hard to top this at dinner."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. So I guess I'm working at the shop today."  
  
"So am I, we're partners remember?"  
  
"Of course." {Not.}  
  
Lisa came into the kitchen. "I smell scrambled eggs, my favorite!"  
  
"I thought macaroni and cheese was your favorite."  
  
"For dinner, not for breakfast."  
  
"Go wait in the dinning room." said Ken. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
After Lisa went into the dinning room Ken came next to Lita. "She is one of the two best things to happen to me."  
  
"What is the other?" Lita asked.  
  
"You of course, I wouldn't have her if it weren't for you." he leaned in next to her. "I want thank you, tonight in bed."  
  
Lita turned back to the eggs. "Lisa would get mad if we burned her eggs." {Sex, with Ken?! Now what should I do?}  
  
###  
  
Mina felt a shaking on her shoulder. "Mina, Mina wake up." said Jamie.  
  
Mina opened her eyes and saw Jamie shaking her awake. "Good morning dear."  
  
"You have to get up and open your store."  
  
"Ok." She got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen where she got a piece of toast.  
  
She then saw Marie getting ready to go out the door as well. "Mommy Daddy I'm going to the arcade and then over to the clubhouse."  
  
"Call us if you get into trouble." said Jamie. "Strange things have been happening lately."  
  
"Sure Daddy, have fun at the TV station!"  
  
"Oh by the way I forgot to give this to you yesterday." He handed Mina a piece of paper. "Something else to add to your collection."  
  
Mina looked at the paper and saw it had a celebrity's autograph. "Where did you get this?!"  
  
"Well when you're the assistant director of a successful comedy like 'Family Tree' you can get the guest stars autographs easily."  
  
"How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Well..." He started whispering something into her ear. "Tonight is Saturday night, and for us that means we are going to have some very, very good sex."  
  
Mina glanced at her watch. "I better get going, but I'll think about tonight." {Mostly how to avoid it!}  
  
###  
  
Serena was about to walk out the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and saw a woman her current age with blue eyes and black wavy hair that had two heart shaped buns on top. Serena only saw her once back in her dimension, when Luna took a human form for a short time. Behind her was a man with blue eyes and long white hair going halfway down his back. "Luna, Artemis?"  
  
"Sorry we haven't visited in a while." said Luna. "Neither of our children does play dates anymore."  
  
"What are you doing here?" {They must have been reborn as humans in this dimension. I wonder if my parallel self knew them as teenagers.}  
  
"We came to pick up Serenity." said Artemis.  
  
Serenity came to the door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Neko, did you bring Diana?"  
  
"They sure did!" said a girl Serenity's age with gray eyes and short gray hair with the same heart shaped buns as Luna. "Hotaru and Melissa are waiting for us."  
  
"Then let's go!" Serenity rushed out the door.  
  
Serena also stepped out. "I have to get to work and make a few calls; I hope I can see you later."  
  
"So do we." said Luna.  
  
###  
  
Serena came to the address on her business card. She went into the offices of Hyde's real estate and was greeted by several coworkers. {I hope this is a slow business day.} She saw a plate of cookies sitting under a bell. {Well a least I can have a little something to snack on.}  
  
A man walked up to the plate and rang the bell. "Guess who sold Paterson place?" everyone else clapped. "I'm going to enjoy this sales cookie."  
  
{I have to sell a house to get one of those cookies?} Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Serena." The guy said. "If I keep this up I may over take you as the company's top seller."  
  
"This isn't about sales." Serena said. "We aren't selling houses; we're selling homes; places for families to make memories. Things like baby's first step to an important anniversary we're giving people memories that will are worth more than money could buy." {Where did that come from?!}  
  
"I know, the boss gave us all the same speech our first day."  
  
Serena went to a cubicle marked with her name; she got ready to call the others when the phone on the desk rang. "Hyde's real estate, this is Serena Tuskino how may I help you?"  
  
"Serena its Darien."  
  
"Oh hi honey!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That one of those...things attacked where you had that meeting with your friends yesterday?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say this but tonight is off, you've been under enough stress as it is and I don't want to add to it."  
  
{Yes!} "I guess I'll have to go without for the time being." Serena said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I'll go tell your friends husbands, convince them to make the same choice."  
  
"I'm sure that my friends will appreciate it in the long run."  
  
"I'll see you when I get home. (kiss over the phone) bye."  
  
"(Kiss over the phone) bye."  
  
Serena waited for a while and then called her friends. "Guys I can trust that your 'husbands' have called off any sex plans they had."  
  
"Thankfully yes." said Raye.  
  
"Hopefully another monster will have the same kind of dark energy that helped get us here in the first place." said Amy. "Then all we need is to barrow the silver crystal from Rini."  
  
"We have problem there." said Serena. "This world's Rini was born in this time and is currently fifteen."  
  
"But Parallel Sailor Moon could only have been eight or nine." said Mina.  
  
"So we have no idea who these Parallel scouts are." said Lita.  
  
"And that means we lost our only possible link to the silver crystal." said Raye.  
  
"And that means we're stuck here." said Serena.  
  
"It looks that way." said Amy. "We may have to stay here if we don't find a way out in a week or so."  
  
"Why a week?"  
  
"I think we're starting to acclimate to this dimension."  
  
"Acclimate?" asked Raye.  
  
"I'm able to do things I shouldn't be able to do without going to medical school. I think our minds are becoming more like those of our counterparts. I'm beginning to think that we actually merged with our counterparts and we're slowly gaining their knowledge and experience."  
  
"Now that you mention it." said Serena. "I quoted a speech I never heard before from memory and I did a good job cooking last night. Also I scolded Rini and Karen last night in a way I never did at home, almost like I've done it a thousand times."  
  
"Karen?"  
  
"My second daughter she's about the same age Rini was when she came here."  
  
"I'm also a mother of a little girl, her name's Alice. She's about the same age as Karen."  
  
"I have a girl named Rachel also the same age." said Raye.  
  
"My girl is named Lisa, same age." said Lita.  
  
"And mine is called Marie, also same age." said Mina.  
  
Serena looked at her desk and saw a photo. "Well it looks like they were born in the same month because I have a photo here of the five of us and we're holding babies. Looks like we were moms together."  
  
"What if our 'husbands' what to get frisky with us again?" said Mina.  
  
"Will we want to say no?" said Lita.  
  
"I doubt we would." said Amy.  
  
"So how long do we have?" asked Raye.  
  
"In about a week's time we'll be more like our counterparts then ourselves and I'm guessing by then we may not want to go back home."  
  
"And with no way to find out who the Parallel Scouts are, it doesn't seem like we can." said Serena.  
  
###  
  
Later that day five girls left five different homes towards the same destination, a clubhouse on a riverbank under a bridge. At first glance it seemed like it was just an old wooden hut built by some boys who later abandoned it when they grew older, but secret things were discussed in there. First Alice and then Rachel came in then Lisa and Marie. "We're here." said Lisa. "Now we can talk about how we good we were taking care of the weirdo's overgrown fly."  
  
"First that isn't all we're doing." said Rachel. "Second we can't start a scout meeting until everyone is here; including that dummy Karen."  
  
Alice looked out of the window. "Here she comes now, stuffing her face as usual."  
  
Karen came in licking a strawberry ice cream cone. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Do you always have to be eating?" said Marie.  
  
"I like sweets."  
  
"One day you're gonna blow up as big as an elephant!" said Rachel.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yup and all of teeth will fall out too!"  
  
"You meanie!"  
  
"Ok, I call this scout meeting to order!" said Alice.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Marie.  
  
"Saw it on TV."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" asked Karen.  
  
They looked around having no real idea and then Lisa said. "We got rid of that bug fast yesterday; the weirdo is losing his touch."  
  
"Ok, anyone what to say anything important?" said Rachel.  
  
"Well now that you mention it..." said Karen.  
  
"Rachel said something important." said Marie.  
  
"It is!"  
  
"From you; right." said Lisa.  
  
"Why are you guys always mean to me?!"  
  
"Because you're an idiot who always hangs around where she isn't wanted!" said Alice.  
  
"Well I case you forgot, the white lady said I was supposed to be the leader, so you have to listen to what I tell you!"  
  
"Ok what's on your puny head?" said Rachel.  
  
"I saw our Mommies at the fight yesterday. We got to them before that mosquito hurt them, but ever since then Mommy just didn't seem right."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Marie.  
  
"Sure she looked the same and acted the same for the most part, but something in me tells me that Mommy changed somehow."  
  
"Now that you mention it I felt the same way about my Mommy." said Alice.  
  
"Me too!" the other three said at the same time.  
  
"This is very weird." said Lisa. "What should we do?"  
  
"I think we should keep an eye them." said Marie. "See if they do anything weird."  
  
"And what if they have been changed by the bad guys?" asked Karen.  
  
"I think you can heal them Karen." said Alice.  
  
"In that case we should go home." said Rachel.  
  
"Wait until I adjourn the meeting!"  
  
"Wait does that mean?" said Lisa.  
  
"I saw it on the same show; it's what you have to say to end a meeting."  
  
"Let me!" said Karen.  
  
"Ok." said Marie winking to the other girls.  
  
Karen pointed to the ceiling. "Then this meeting is..." She heard the others rushing out of the club house leaving her behind. "Adjourned."  
  
###  
  
Meanwhile in what looked like the inside of a theater. Spectro was reporting to his superiors, Titania and Oberon. "So what happened?" asked Oberon, he wore a large blue outfit with white angel wings on the back.  
  
"I sent a monster, the Sailor Scouts blew him up, same thing as always." said Spectro.  
  
"So in other words you failed again." said Titania, wore a large red outfit with pink fairy wings on the back.  
  
"We must find Queen Serenity's heir before Lord Malice gets angry with us!" said Oberon.  
  
"I'll order another monster from the 'Monsters of Mayhem Catalog.'" said Spectro. He got out a catalog and flipped through the pages until he found something. "This one should do." He went over to a keypad and touched out some numbers. After a light and a strange noise a small ball came out of a slot. "Now all we need is an opportune moment."  
  
"Remember." said Titania. "Our big plan is less than a week away, be prepared for it."  
  
"I will be."  
  
###  
  
Mina came home and sat down on the couch. {Amy was right, I was able to bookkeeping for my shop that required math I never would have been able to do back home.}  
  
Marie snuggled up next to her. "How are you Mommy?"  
  
"Fine, so what did you do with your friends?"  
  
"Same old stuff."  
  
"I'll have to fix dinner soon." She gave Marie a kiss. "You be good."  
  
"Ok Mommy."  
  
As Mina went off to fix dinner a thought came to her. {The first thing we gained here from our other selves was their deep love for their children. I'm not sure I want to leave her.} 


	4. Family day

I do not own Sailor moon. As for the scene in the graveyard I made up the name for Raye's grandfather but for her parents I used names from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: Family day

Lita woke up and gave a sigh of relief. {I don't have to work today.}

"Mommy have you seen my soccer ball?" said Lisa from down the hall.

{Now I remember; Ken and I have to take her to a soccer game at the park.} "Did you try looking in your closet?"

"Uh, no."

"It's probably there." Lita then got dressed and ready to take her daughter to the game.

Serena stood outside Serenity's room and took a deep breath. {She's not gonna like this.} She opened the door as Serenity was finishing putting on her underwear after putting on her bra.

"Mom!"

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. Dress nicely, we're visiting your grandparents today."

"But Mom I have to practice!"

"Young lady, they are your grandparents, your family. Doesn't that make them more important than some concert?"

"Ok."

"Your uncle Sammy will be there too and we're leaving in an hour."

"Yea, I'm going to see Grandma and Grandpa!" squealed Karen from the door.

"Beat it twip!" yelled Serenity.

"Serenity!" yelled Serena.

"Just another day at home." said Darien.

Raye was finishing up the dishes when Chad came in. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You forgot?!"

"Forgot what?"

"It's been exactly one year since your father died."

Raye then remembered that while in her world she was angry with her father for abandoning her to her grandfather after her mother died, in this one they started to make up while she was engaged and became even closer than when her mother was alive by the time Rachel was born. "I can't believe I forgot, yes we better get Rachel and pay him a visit." (In Japan it is customary to visit the grave of a parent or other relative on the anniversary of their death.)

They packed a lunch and left.

Amy was packing up the car; she Greg and Alice were going to the sea park that day to watch the dolphin and whale show. "Sunscreen, drinks and umbrellas." said Greg as he closed the trunk.

"Thanks for again for taking Me." said Alice.

"No problem sugar." said Amy. "It's educational and fun."

"We better get going," said Greg. "You know how bad traffic can get on a Sunday."

Mina was driving to the park with Jamie and Marie. She looked in the backseat and found Marie sticking her hand into the picnic basket. "Not so fast, wait until we find a spot at the park."

"Ok." said Marie. "I'm just so excited, that's all."

"Well I am too." said Jamie. "It's been a while since we all went on a picnic."

"Did you get the Frisbee?" Mina asked.

"Yes mom." said Marie. "This is going to be fun!"

The Serena rang the doorbell and stepped back as her parents opened the door. Serena was amazed at how much older they were then her parents at home. Her father, Richard, had lost most of his hair and now walked with a cane. Her mother, Irene, now wore glasses and had thinning hair. They both were wrinkled, wore false teeth, were slightly hunched over and whatever hair they had left was grey. "Serena!" they said.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" said Karen.

"How are our grandchildren?" asked Irene.

"We're fine." said Serenity. "Did you hear I'm going to be on TV this Friday?"

"No." said Richard.

"I'm going to be on Talent Quest."

"I'm sure you'll take the prize." said Sammy as he came through the door. He turned out to be quite handsome after growing a beard.

"Uncle Sammy!" Karen said as she gave him a hug.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"Fine, except that the cat next door scares me."

"You're going to get over that someday, I know I did."

"So where is the Mrs.?" asked Darien.

"Her plane was held over in Seoul."

"Come in." said Irene. "We shouldn't just talk at the doorstep all day."

Rei walked into the graveyard with Chad and Ashley close behind. She passed a few graves with unfamiliar names etched into them she then found a set of three graves, two were slightly weathered but the third still looked new. The two older graves read Yoshiro Tamada and Risa Hino, the third read Ryoji Hino. Raye knelt down placed a flower on Risa's and Yoshiro's graves. "Hello Mom, Grandpa. Here's a little something for you." She then turned to the grave of Ryoji Hino. "Hello Dad." Raye could tell that most of these feelings were coming from her parallel self but she couldn't stop herself from crying. "We were both very angry with each other weren't we? It's been a year but it seems like forever. I know we became closer when I was getting married, but I didn't really realize how much you meant to me until you were gone. I'm glad that I eventually found it in my heart to forgive you, I don't think I would feel this alive if I didn't. You gave me life if nothing else, I love you."

Chad then kneeled next to Raye. "First I would like to thank you for giving life to the woman I love, I know I said it at our wedding but I still am just as thankful now as I was back then. You told me not to make the same mistakes you did, I'm thankful for Rachel's sake that I didn't. I'm glad I got to know you after the healing started so we could be friends."

Rachel then knelt down. "Thank you, for being my grandpa and for making funny faces."

Raye then placed a flower on her father's grave. "We brought a picnic lunch so we could all enjoy a meal together while we talk about what happened since we last came here with you mom and grandpa."

They started to eat their lunch.

Mina and her family had set up their picnic when they saw Lita's family get out of their car nearby. They went over to Lita's car. "What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"I'm here for a soccer game." said Lisa.

"Can we watch Mommy?" asked Marie.

"Sure, we can set up our picnic so we can watch while we eat." said Mina.

The real surprise came as the rest of the team came with their couch. "Amara?" said Lita.

It was Amara, who looked like she was slightly older then they were. They remembered that she was the gym teacher at the school their children went to Michelle being their kids teacher and Trista the school's principle; Hotaru was fifteen here and one of Serenity's friends. "All right girls let's warm up!" Amara said before she blew her whistle.

"Um, Mrs. Tenoh." Mina said.

"Mrs. Aino and Mrs. Kino, how nice to see you."

"So what do you expect in today's game?"

"Well it will be tough but I expect it we'll shut-out the other team." She then turned to Lita. "After all your daughter is the best goalie I've ever seen."

"Thank you." said Lita.

When the game started Mina invited Lita's family to their picnic. As the game continued neither team had a clear advantage Lisa had kept the other team from scoring another goal and at the very end one of Lisa's team mates had scored the games only goal winning the game.

"That was very close." said Mina. "It was very exciting."

"Normally I would like it that way." said Lita. "But when it's Lisa playing I want her to win big. But as long as she played fairly it's fine."

"Mommy we won!" said Lisa as she came over.

"I'm so proud!"

"Way to go!" said Marie.

"Good playing out there." said Amara. "I expect you to do as well in gym class tomorrow."

"Yes Mrs. Tenoh." said Lisa.

"So will I Mrs. Tenoh." said Marie.

At this point Amara turned to Mina and Lita. "And don't forget we have a PTA meeting on Tuesday."

"We won't forget." said Mina.

"Though Serena might." said Lita.

"Try to remind her." said Amara.

"We'll try."

Amy and her family sat down in the one of the first six rows. "We're going to get wet." said Greg.

"But daddy it's fun." said Alice.

"Yes, it's part of the experience." said Michelle as she sat down next to them.

"Mrs. Kaioh."

"It's nice to see you here." said Amy.

"Your daughter is doing very well." said Michelle. "One of our top students."

"I knew she'd be." Amy turned to Alice. "I'm very proud of you dear."

"But then there is still the issue of her and her friends; Rachel, Lisa, Marie and Karen; skipping cooking class so often."

"Alice I thought we talked about this..."

"But Mommy it's so boring; Lisa is already good at cooking, Marie and Rachel aren't that good and Karen eats all the ingredients before she cooks. It's not as fun as math or science."

"Cooking is a little like chemistry. You have to make good measurements and combine different things to make something new."

"If you say so..."

The show started with dolphins doing tricks and jumps and then went on to the killer whales splashing and drenching them with water. When it was over and they started to leave Michelle turned to Amy. "Oh don't forget, PTA meeting on Tuesday.

"Thank you, I won't.

Serena and her family were starting to say goodbye. "I wish could stay the night." said Karen.

"You have school tomorrow." said Darien.

"It great was seeing you again." said Serenity.

"Don't be strangers." said Richard.

"We won't Dad." said Sammy.

"Serena, are you ok?" asked Irene.

Serena had tears welling up in her eyes. She gave her parents a big hug. "Don't either of you die on me!"

"Serena, we still have a few good years left."

"You two have grown up so well that when we go we won't have any regrets." said Richard.

"Just promise me that you'll live long enough to see both Serenity and Karen get married."

"We can't make any guarantees but we'll try our best." said Irene.

"Thank you."

Serena was quiet on the ride home. When she saw her parents and brother like that she realized that when, or if, she got home she had to do her best to make the most of the time she had with her family. "You ok?" asked Darien.

"I was just thinking about how they're not going to be here forever."

"At least you got to know your parents."

Serena looked in the back of the car and saw Karen sleeping and Serenity talking to a friend on her cell phone. "We should make the most of the time we have with our kids, Serenity is almost grown up."

"And Karen won't stay little forever."

When they got back home Serenity went to her room and Serena and Darien changed Karen into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. They noticed her moving in her sleep. "Probably dreaming about candy." said Serena.

Amy had gone into Alice's room to check on her. She found Alice had fallen asleep while reading a new book they bought for her at the sea park. Amy took the book from Alice and then removed her glasses. "She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping." Amy said realizing that it was the first time she saw Alice without her glasses. "You can study more tomorrow."

Raye was tucking Rachel in. "Mommy." Rachel said.

"Yes precious?"

"I miss grandpa."

"I miss him too."

"You said that you fought a lot, why?"

"When I was about your age my mommy died. He worked in politics and couldn't do his job and take care of me, so he left me with my grandpa."

"So were mad at him for leaving you?"

"Yes, but when I was getting married we started to talk about what he did. He admitted what he did was wrong, but he was able to help a lot of people by working. I forgave him and as we moved on we became close again."

"You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Never." She gave Rachel a kiss.

Lita peeked as Lisa slept. "Rest up champ." She said. "You can go far in whatever you set your mind to." She then closed door to Lisa's room and quietly walked to hers.

Mina was brushing Marie's hair. "Thanks for doing this mommy."

"I like to brush your hair. It feels so soft."

"Do you think I'll be as pretty as you when I grow up?"

"Of course you'll be very pretty. Now off to bed." Mina tucked Marie in and then turned off the light.


	5. School Daze

Chapter 5: School Daze

Serena was driving to work with Karen in the back. "Thanks for taking me to school Mommy." Karen said.

"It's no problem sweetie." said Serena. She pulled over in front of the school. "Have a good day!" she said as Karen got out of the car.

"I will mommy!" As soon as Serena drove off Karen's face lost its smile. "Or I would if I wasn't bullied so much." She walked into the school building and went to class.

When class started Miss Kaioh took role call. "Tuskino."

"Here." said Karen. Her parents agreed that her mother would keep her maiden name and any girls in the family would have Serena's last name while boys would have Darien's last name if they ever had any.

"Mizuno."

"Here." said Alice. (In Japan, if a household has a son and a daughter, the responsibility to take over the household usually falls on the son, even if the daughter is older than the son. If there is no son, or if the son is unable to take over the household, the daughter must take care of her parents, and must find a husband willing to come and live in her family's house called a "muko" or "son who comes from another house to live." In cases where a man comes and lives in his wife's family's house, he generally takes his wife's last name. This is why Karen's friends' last names are the same as their mothers'.)

"Hino."

"Here." said Rachel.

"Kino."

"Present." said Lisa.

"Aino."

"Present." said Marie.

As Mrs. Kaioh continued the role call Karen's friends started whispering to her. "Hey dummy!" said Rachel. "We didn't find anything wrong with our moms the entire weekend!"

"We should have known that you'd be wrong!" said Alice.

"I'm sorry." said Karen.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't be the leader!" said Rachel.

"Why the White Lady even chose you to be a scout I'll never know!" said Lisa.

"Something you want to tell me?" said Mrs. Kaioh.

"No ma'am!" they all said.

Michelle shook her head as she went to the blackboard. She knew that the other girls didn't like Karen and were always trying to ditch her, taunt her or bully her into leaving. Those four had no respect for anyone; other children, their teachers, even their parents; though obviously never in front of them. It was such a shame, Karen was a sweet girl; perhaps too sweet for her own good. She was so gentle and she liked her "Friends" so much that she never stood up for herself. This has got to stop.

Serena was at her office talking to a client over the phone. "I think you have excellent taste. I'll try to get the house for you and I'm confident that you'll get it." She hung up and leaned back in her chair. She only got a second or two to relax when the phone rang again. "Hyde's Real Estate, Serena Tuskino speaking, how may I help you?"

"It's us Serena." said Raye.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"If you're talking about finding the Silver Crystal, then none of us has been able to find anything out about who the parallel scouts are, they probably are as good at covering their tracks as we are." said Lita.

"And our jobs don't leave us much time to search." said Mina.

"From what I could tell most adults don't think they exist or they pretend that they don't." said Amy.

"Well on the bright side if we're stuck here we'd be living out our dreams." said Serena. There was silence on the other end. "What?"

"Maybe our dreams aren't what we made them out to be." said Mina. "Sure I like what I'm doing but it was a bumpy road getting here. In college I drank, partied around, and, well you saw the tattoo." Mina was referring to a tattoo on her right arm that was shaped like a heart with wings. "I almost messed up my whole life."

"I thought being a priestess would have been enough for Me." said Raye. "But Chad is a high school teacher as well as a priest and because of that we don't get as much free time together as we'd like. I want him to be home more often, I never felt so lonely for someone before."

"I have always dreamed of having my own shop." said Lita. "But it's been rough going. We've only started making a little profit recently, so there is the possibility that everything could take a nose dive and we could lose the shop."

"Greg and I did very well until we graduated from medical school." said Amy. "Not many hospitals were hiring and we couldn't start a private practice, so we work at a local clinic. We ended up owing a lot of money in student loans and housing so we're in debt trying to make ends meet. But still even though this life isn't ideal, it's not bad either. I wouldn't trade it in for anything."

"Me neither." Everyone else but Serena said.

"Guys, we have to give it up!" said Serena. "These lives aren't ours! I'm starting to feel the same way but we can't stay here if we can help it!"

"We're acclimating faster than I thought." said Amy. "We better try to step up our efforts."

"I have an idea." said Serena. After work we'll all pick up the girls from school and ask them about the Scouts."

"Good idea." said Raye.

"I better go before my boss catches me making personal calls on company time." Serena hung up.

Back at school the girls were out for gym class. "All right everybody, let's play some dodgeball!" said Mrs. Tenoh.

As the kids assembled into teams Karen talked to the other girls. "Did you hear about my big sister?"

"What about her?" asked Alice.

"She's gonna be on TV this Friday with her band."

"Isn't Diana Neko in that band?" said Lisa.

"Yes, she is."

"Didn't you know?" said Marie.

"Know what?"

"You really are a dummy." said Rachel. "Everybody knows the Nekos are witches."

"They are?"

"Well Mr. Neko is a warlock, but that's just what you call a boy witch." said Alice.

"Anyway." Rachel continued. "You know that they keep all those cats there?"

Karen shook with fear. "That's why I stay away from there."

"Well each and every one of those cats was kid once."

"Yeah." said Lisa. "Any kid that goes into their yard or house gets turned into a cat."

"You're making that up." said Karen.

"Nope." said Marie. "I know someone whose best friend's cousin's neighbors were turned into cats when they went into their house."

Karen could picture it in her mind. Serenity walking into Diana's house and then being turned into a cat as Diana and her witch parents laughed.

"Alright everyone ready?" Mrs. Tenoh said. She blew her whistle and Karen was hit by more dodgeballs than the other team could have had. She had a feeling that Alice, Rachel, Lisa and Marie probably threw them at her to tag her out of the game. I'll have to bring this up with Principle Meioh.

The school day couldn't end soon enough for Karen. She was relived as the last bell rang and she stood by the curb waiting for her mom to pick her up. Her friends stood next to her as their mothers came up. "Have a good day?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Karen said lying.

"By the way." Amy asked. "We have something to ask you. We heard a lot about these Sailor Scouts."

"Yeah, they're very cool." said Alice.

"We were wondering if you know who they are?" said Raye.

Karen, Alice, Rachel, Lisa and Marie quickly shot them down.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Sorry."

"Can't help."

"No clue."

Their mothers sighed. "Ok." said Lita. "We might as well take you home."

"See you all tomorrow." said Mina.

After they got home Serena took a few moments to rest as Karen did her homework. The guys were right, I've had have my problems too. Darien and I came dangerously close to a divorce; we had to be attacked by some thugs before we realized that we were going to make a huge mistake.

A little later Serena heard the door bell and answered it to find Serenity and Helios, minus his horn, outside. "Hi, mom!" Serenity said before turning to Helios. "Thanks again for taking me home from practice!"

"No problem." said Helios. "It's the least I could do for ticket you gave me to your show."

"So is there anything else you can do for the ticket?" Rini asked.

"Well now that you asked..." Helios and Serenity then started kissing each other.

"Yuck!" said Karen.

"Get lost!" Serenity said.

"Dear, Helios really should be on his way home." Serena said.

"But Mom..."

"Now."

"I can take a hint." Helios said sounding a little disappointed. It wasn't that Serena didn't trust Helios and Serenity; it was just that in her mind she was still her little Rini and she wasn't ready for her to seriously kiss a boy.

"I'll be counting the hours." Serenity said.

"No, you'll just note the hour then do the math when we meet again." Helios then left.

"Why does like she kissing so much?" Karen asked.

"That's how grownups say they really like each other." said Serena.

"If she really, really liked him she'd get him some ice cream!"

"Well you can have some after dinner because I really, really like you." Serena said as she hugged Karen.


	6. PTA: Parents Turned into Animals

Chapter 6: PTA: Parents Turned into Animals

It was around midnight and Spectro was brooding on a rooftop. "How can I find Serenity's heir before the end of the week?"

"Maybe I can help?" said a creature in green clothes and bat wings.

"This doesn't concern you Puck."

"Oh, I just want to have a little fun."

"That's your problem, you never take anything seriously!"

"But you still need my help in your plan, using that monster will just make your targets run away."

"Unfortunately your right, how can I keep them from running?"

"Leave that to me." at that Puck left.

"He never tells us anything. I despise that trickster!"

The next afternoon, the girls were in cooking class. "Now this is important." said Michelle. "These cookies are for the PTA meeting tonight."

"Does that mean I can't eat them?" said Karen.

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh Karen?" said Lisa.

"Not always."

"Just when you're breathing." said Marie.

"Ok, knock it off!" said Michelle. "No you can't eat them and the rest of you no teasing!"

"Yes Mrs. Kaioh…" Everyone said.

The bell then rang. "I'll take care of these, wait for me to come to homeroom to dismiss you."

"Hey guys." said Karen. "Remember that you're staying at my house while our parents are at the meeting."

"Of course we will." said Alice. "Your sister's gonna baby-sit us and she's cool."

"Unlike you!" said Rachel.

"Please be nice to me!" said Karen.

No one noticed that Puck sprinkled a strange powder on the cookies they just baked.

"Now the emergency numbers are on the fridge." said Serena. "You have our cell phone numbers…"

"Mom, I've babysat before; I know the drill." said Serenity.

"Now remember." said Darien. "The pizza money is by the door, if the meeting runs late the girls are to be in bed by nine, no scary movies and they can have one healthy snack."

"Ok, ok."

The after their parents left Serenity turned to the girls. "Now let's get some things straight. First the pizza's a deluxe so if there's something on it you don't like just pick it off. Second, don't bother me if I'm on the phone unless it's an emergency. Now if you don't mind I have homework to do and I suggest you do the same."

"Our Mom's made us finish at home." said Alice.

"I still have to do mine." said Karen.

"Why I'm not surprised?" said Serenity.

Back at the elementary school the parents came into the gymnasium. "Hey look cookies!" said Serena.

"Don't hog them all!" said Mina.

"She's right honey." said Darien. "There should be enough for everyone."

"Um, pardon us." said Amara.

"We would like to talk to you all before the meeting starts, so does the principal."

They went over to a private room. "Thank you for coming." said Trista as they sat down.

"So is this about our children?" asked Ken.

"Yes." she turned to Darien and Serena. "As you know Karen doesn't get the best marks, especially in math."

"We tried to set a good example." said Darien.

"I know; she's just one of those students that have trouble with studying."

"Is there anything else?"

"We noticed that she tends to be late all the time, she's clumsy, cries easily and often and she snacks almost constantly…"

Serena heard her friends snickering. "That is embarrassing." said Amy.

"I never thought it possible." said Raye. "Someone who can out-Serena Serena."

"She must now know how hard it was for her mom." said Lita.

"I feel sorry for her." said Mina.

"Don't you think you're being a little blunt about our daughter?" said Serena.

"We're only going over these because it's important." said Amara.

"It could be because of these things that she's being picked on so much." said Michelle.

"Picked on?!" said Darien. "She never told us anything like that was happening!"

"I'm not surprised." said Trista. "She doesn't want to get anyone into trouble; even they're causing her to suffer." She then turned to the others. "And we know who's doing this to her."

Raye got up. "Are you accusing our daughters of something?!"

"We wanted to be sure before we told you, although your daughters take after their mothers in their interests and are doing well in school, they don't treat others well and have no respect for authority."

"That's not true!" said Jamie.

"Mr. Aino, I know that any parent doesn't want to believe that their child is capable of doing wrong, but we looked into this. For one thing they often skip classes; as we already discussed, they're rude to their classmates and they have said some mean things about adults behind their backs. Where Karen is concerned they always try to ditch, pick on or, forgive me for saying this, emotionally torture her."

The parents of the four girls were asking themselves How could this have happened? How did they become such unholy terrors?

"I'm concerned that they're setting a bad example for Karen, she wants their approval and she may stoop to acting like them to get it. I fear that unless you all take action soon they'll make some very bad choices later in life."

"We'll make sure to talk to Karen." said Serena.

"And the rest of them are beyond grounded!" said Lita.

"Be tactful with them." said Michiru. "They all need your love now more than ever before."

"It's almost time for the meeting." said Trista. "Be sure to remember what we talked about."

Back at the Tuskino home, Rachel became dizzy. "Is something wrong?" asked Alice.

"I'm not sure but I think something evil is at school."

"Think we should check it out?" asked Lisa.

"Our mom's and dad's are there, yes we should!" said Marie.

"But my sister won't let us out." said Karen. "And we can't tell her the truth.

Lisa looked to Rachel and Marie. "Leave that to us, all you need to do is tell us her cell phone number."

Marie got to the phone and dialed the number. Although Serenity was faster, Rachel knew the call was coming so she got to the phone first. "Hello? Oh, Helios!"

"Give me that!" said Serenity. Rachel just ran with it and then threw it into a large closet. "It better not be broken!" When she went into the closet Lisa closed the door and put a chair under the handle so Serenity couldn't open it. "Open this door right now!"

"Come on, let's go!" said Marie.

As they left they heard Serenity yelling. "You shouldn't have left me with a phone, now I can call Mom and Dad! And as soon as they let me out I'm gonna kill you little spores!"

Back at the school everyone was discussing what to do for a future fundraiser. "I have car wash and bake sale." said Trista. "All in favor of…"

But she never got to finish as a woman screamed. She was looking at her hands which looked like they were becoming paws. Soon Serena felt her own body begin to shift, change and shrink. She had heard other screams that became yowls. She now found herself swimming in her own clothes. She peeked out of the collar and saw that everyone, including herself had turned into a cat. Serena wanted to say "what happened" but all she could say was "Meow". Her phone was ringing but there was no way to answer it in her current state.

It was at that moment that Spectro appeared. "Puck has defiantly made this easy." He then brought out a large magnifying glass "Now to find Serenity's heir." He went from on cat to another "No, no, not you, no…" he continued this until he came to Serena. "Now what do we have here?"

As he took a closer look at her the kids were outside looking through a window. "He's working with the witches!" said Karen.

"I doubt it." said Alice. "Let's transform!"

"Right!' the others said.

"MERCURY PRISM POWER!"

"MARS PRISM POWER!"

"JUPITER PRISM POWER!

"VENUS PRISM POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Spectro took a close look at the cat Serena. "Close but not quite, guess I'll have to destroy all these cats now."

"Don't lay a hand of them weirdo!" said Sailor Moon as her magical music filled the air.

"You all keep calling me weirdo; it's not nice to call people names!"

"Oh, we're so scared." said the other scouts.

"You will be." Spectro said as he threw a ball on the ground. His magnifying glass became a water gun. "Just add water and…" He fired the gun at ball which let out red, blue and green smoke. The smoke cleared to show a cat-like monster that dressed like an ancient Egyptian. "Meet Bastcon!"

Bastcon yowled.

"We can take it right?!" said Sailor Mercury.

It was then that they noticed that Sailor Moon was cowering in a corner. "Why did it have to be a cat?" she whispered to herself. "Anything but a cat…"

"She's useless as usual." said Sailor Jupiter. "We can beat this Cleopatra wannabe!"

"JUPITER ELECTRIC CYCLONE!"

Bastcon dodged the attack. "Let me handle this!" said Sailor Venus.

"VENUS LOVELY SWORD!"

Bastcon sliced the sword in half with her claws.

"It's my turn now!" said Sailor Mars.

"Wait, I now know its weak point!" said Sailor Mercury after scanning Bastcon.

"MARS FIRE VIPER!"

"MERCURY ICY SNOW!"

Bastcon jumped so that the two attacks would pass where she was standing and hit the other scout who attacked.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" said Sailor Mars.

"I knew its weak point; you should have let me attack it!"

Meanwhile Sailor Moon was shaking in a corner. "Please disappear, please disappear…"

'What's going on here?' thought Serena. 'They're not working as a team at all; it's just like when we first started out. Well I may be a cat right now, but a cat has teeth and claws!'

Serena leapt at Bastcon and bit into her shoulder.

"Yooowl!"

Sailor Moon heard the roar and turned around as Serena was thrown to the ground. Bastcon then rushed her and she attacked in panic.

"MOON AURA SLAM!"

The attack hit Bastcon's shoulder and it was vaporized.

"I was so close this time!" said Spectro as he vanished.

The scouts left as everyone started to turn back to normal.

"Aaaah!"

"If everyone would put their clothes on then we can forget that this ever happened!" said Trista.

After everyone was dressed and started leave Serena heard something behind a corner and took a look. She saw the five scouts revert to normal. "No way…"

"Karen that was the last straw!" said Lisa.

"Hey, I stopped the monster." said Karen.

"Only when it tried to attack you." said Alice. "You just got lucky that you hit its weak point."

"It's about time that we made a few changes around here!" said Marie.

"What?"

"If you still want to fight them you can do it yourself, we don't want to have anything more to do with you!" said Rachel.

"Right!" the rest of them said.

"But…" said Karen.

"We'll head back to your house for now, but if you want to hang out with us again you better toughen up!" said Rachel.

As they changed back so they could get home in time Karen said. "Maybe they're right…"

Serena went back to the car she decided to talk to Karen alone when she got home.

The girls made it back to Karen's house. "They won't suspect a thing." said Marie.

"But we'll still get in trouble." said Karen.

"You brats are in for it now!" said Serenity. "I got through to mom and when she gets here you're all toast!"

"Better let her out." said Alice.

"Yeah, we might not get punished as much." said Lisa.

Serena came through the door with the other parents. "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy!" they said.

"Don't hi us!" said Amy. "We heard from Serenity what you did!"

"And we heard a lot from your teachers too!" said Ken. "You're all in big trouble!"

The mothers took each of their children and started spanking them. After they were done Karen was crying but the others held back their tears.

"I hope you learned your lesson Karen." said Serena.

"But for the rest of you, you're grounded for a week." said Chad. "Home, school, that's it."

As the others were gone home Darien tried to cool Serenity down and Karen went straight to her room. "Honey can I come in?"

"Uh-huh." Karen sniffled.

"Karen, I only punish you because I love you and I want you to grow up right."

"Ok."

"Also, I think I know why you trapped Serenity in the closet, it's because you had to save me; right Sailor Moon?"

End of chapter 6


	7. Trip to the Witches House

Chapter 7: A Trip to the Witch's house

"You know?" said Karen. "How?"

"I saw you and your friends at the school when you changed back."

"Mommy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"It's ok. I have a secret myself."

"Huh?"

"I'm not your mom; well I am but I'm not."

"I don't understand."

"Ok, how to explain. Uh… Have you read about other dimensions in comic books?"

"Yes."

"Well, my friends and I are from another dimension, there we're in high school and we're the Sailor Scouts; but something happened and we came here and were somehow combined with our other selves here, your moms."

Karen had a confused look. "I don't understand everything, but I think I can trust you."

"We want to get back home and we need your Silver Crystal."

"Silver what?"

"You don't have one?"

"Well we have been finding these small crystals that are different colors."

"The rainbow crystals, we can use those to make the silver crystal."

"What's so important about this silver crystal?"

"It may be different here so let me ask you something, how did you get these powers?"

Karen took a deep breath. "It all started when we all had this dream of a pink kitten making us Sailor Scouts and stopping this bunch of rabbits from eating the world."

"Well that's a weird start."

"It was just a dream, anyway things were normal for while until we meet the kitten again for real. She then changed into a woman; she gave off this bright light, we couldn't see her face so we just call her the white lady. She told us the dream was just a test to see if we were ready to get those powers for real. She gave us these wands and soon after that this weirdo started showing up and using monsters to look for someone called Serenity's heir."

"Somehow I don't think he was talking about your sister."

"So what do we do?"

"I'll see if we can't lower your friends punishment to just a day, we'll need their help."

* * *

Meanwhile back at their hideout Titania and Oberon were having a word with Spectro.

"Are you sure you can handle our big plan for the end of the week?" asked Titania.

"Rest assured." said Spectro. "The new monster will be a showstopper!"

"I don't trust him with this." said Puck as he appeared. "You should let me handle it."

"But we trust you even less." said Oberon. "The only reason you are still breathing is because Lord Malice needs you to get to this mud ball!"

"I wish he didn't, in any case I'm bored so I'm going to look for fun elsewhere." Puck then left.

"We don't need him to find Serenity's heir." said Spectro. "The quest will bring the heir to us!"

* * *

At the school Karen's friends watched the clock, each second ticking away. They knew that it didn't matter that much, after school they'd all have to go home. "This stinks!" whispered Marie. "Why do they have to make us be friends with that crybaby?"

"The worst thing is that we won't be able to do our after school activities." said Alice.

"And my soccer team needs Me." said Lisa.

"I meant our other after school activity."

"She's right." said Rachel. "With the four of us on lockdown and only that dummy Karen able to fight that weirdo and his monsters will run wild."

"You know." said Marie. "We may not like Karen but we also treated her pretty badly."

"And for me at least just to make myself feel like a big shot." said Lisa.

"Same here." said Rachel.

"Me too." said Alice.

"I guess we have been acting like jerks. Maybe if we start treating her nicely we our parents will lay off a little."

Mrs. Kaioh then banged a ruler on her desk. "No talking during class."

They all gave a sigh.

* * *

Karen was walking home from school when she saw Serenity go around a corner with her friend Hotaru. "What's this surprise that Diana has for me?" Serenity asked.

"No clue." said Hotaru. "All I know is that Talent Quest is the day after tomorrow and we have to practice."

"Well I guess we'll see when we get there."

"_Not the witches' house!" _thought Karen.

She followed them until they came across Diana and the fourth member of their group Melissa. "Hey guys!" said Melissa.

"Hey." said Serenity. "So Diana what's this surprise you have for us?"

Diana grinned. "Let's just say it's going to be the cat's meow."

Karen knelt down on the ground. _"She's going to turn them all into cats! What am I going to do! Wait if I become Sailor Moon I can save them! But I left my wand at home; I guess I have to save them without it."_

She then crept to the house and over the fence, a large number of cats were in the yard. "Don't be sacred, don't be sacred." She stepped around the cats and then noticed five water dishes with names on them; Marie, Alice, Lisa, Rachel and Karen. _"They're going to turn us into cats! I have to find Serenity and get out of here!"_ she then felt a rubbing around her leg and got Goosebumps, she looked down and saw a cat with the name Serenity on the collar and two more cats with Hotaru and Melissa on their collars then showed up. "Serenity!" she picked the cat up. "Don't worry, I'll tell Mommy and Daddy it's you and I'll tell your friends parents. I'll make sure you're fed and…"

"You really like that one, don't you?" Karen heard. She turned around and found Luna and Artemis standing behind her. "Most children your age like the kittens." continued Luna.

"You might as well get it over with." said Karen. "As she put the cat down and got on all fours. "Go ahead, I won't miss school that much and if you're going to do it to my friends too then I guess I can get used to the taste of cat food."

"What are you talking about?" asked Artemis.

Karen looked confused. "Isn't this the part where you turn me into a cat?"

"Turn you into a what?"

"That's what you witches do right?" Luna and Artemis tried to hold in the laughter but couldn't for long. "What's so funny?"

"You thought we were going to…" Luna said between giggles. "We're not witches."

"Then what are all of these cats doing here and why does this one have the same name as my sister?"

"You're Karen? I'm sorry we like to name the stray cats we bring into this shelter after people we know, Diana named those three after her friends and those dishes are cats we named after you and your friends."

"Why?"

"We knew your mother and the mothers of your friends back when we were teenagers and we thought it'd be nice to name some of our friends after you since we rarely see you." said Artemis.

"But where's Serenity?"

"In the garage practicing for that show." said Luna. "Why don't you come in and I'll call your mother to pick you both up?"

"That was very brave of you." said Artemis once they got inside.

"What?"

"I heard that you were afraid of cats, but you went into a yard full of them to help your sister."

"Yeah, I did do that didn't I?"

"Real courage isn't the lack of fear, it's doing what you have to in spite of fear." said Luna.

"Yeah and now that I've been around them a little they aren't scary anymore."

"Why don't you have a cookie?" Luna said offering Karen a plate of Chocolate chip cookies. Karen took one, as she happily munched on the cookie Serenity, Diana, Hotaru and Melissa came in wearing skimpy costumes. "What are those?"

"Aren't they cool?" said Diana. "I got these for us to wear for the show day after tomorrow."

"You're right." said Serenity. "These really are the cat's meow!"

"I don't think so."

"But Mom…"

"No buts." said Artemis. "Those outfits are too reveling."

"Dad, it's the latest style."

"And if the latest style was to go around naked would you do that?"

"Mrs. Neko…"

"And we're going to call your parents about this." said Artemis. "They should also have a say in what you wear up on stage."

"Are you in trouble Serenity?" Karen asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Serenity.

"So was worried about you." said Luna. "She thought you were in trouble and came to help."

"Really?"

"Um, hm." Karen said with just a nod then she noticed something. "Mrs. Neko can I ask you something?"

* * *

Serena came in. "Luna, Artemis, it's nice to see you two again."

"We really should get together more often." said Luna.

Serena turned to Serenity. "We'll discuss your wardrobe choices later. You said there was something else you wanted to talk me about?"

"Remember over the phone when you said that you think Karen deserves a reward for being so brave? Well before she asked me if she could have one of our kittens, can that be her reward?"

"Please Mommy?" Karen said holding a little pink kitten. Then she leaned closer and whispered. "She looks just the kitten in the dream the white lady sent me."

"Well a pet is a lot of responsibility, but I think you can handle It." she said with a wink. "I don't think your father would mind."

"What do you what to name her?" asked Artemis.

"Bubblegum." said Karen.

"Ok, Bubblegum it is." Serena signed the license paid the fee and soon was taking her daughters and the newest member of the Tuskino family home."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Parallel Revelations

Chapter 7: Parallel Revelations

"Tomorrow our big plan begins." said Oberon.

"Yes," said Spectro. "We'll find Serenity's heir of sure this time."

"Just make sure those brats don't mess anything up!" said Titania.

* * *

That afternoon the Parallel Sailor Scouts were told about their "Moms" and agreed to train. "The reason you had trouble with that last monster was that you didn't work as a team." said Amy. "Your own individual talents are important but if unless you can use them together you won't be able to stand against the stronger monsters."

"We really are sorry for the way we've been treating Karen the way we did." said Rachel. "If you didn't help us Mrs. Tsukino we would have been dead."

"Still we have to figure out how to get these crystals together." said Marie.

"Maybe if we smash them together." said Lisa.

"That won't work." said Lita.

"How did you make your Silver Crystal?" asked Alice.

"Well." said Serena. "I cried for my boyfriend and then the crystals came around my tear and became one."

"Eww." The girls said.

"So Karen has to get all mushy on a boy before she gets it?" said Lisa.

"I hope not." said Mina. "The longer we stay here the more like your moms we become, and we don't want to abandon our friends back home."

"It's starting to get late let's go home." said Serena.

* * *

Later at the Tsukino house Serenity was doing her homework when Karen passed by. "Sis, can I talk you for a little bit?"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Karen said.

"I'm not mad at you I just want to talk."

"Ok."

"Listen, I know sometimes it seems like I don't like you; let's face it sometimes you can be really annoying; but the truth is that you're one of my very best friends."

"Really?"

"It's just that I'm going through a part of my life where I'm really starting to grow up and I don't want to do the same little kid stuff you like; one day you'll start felling that way too. But I'll try to hang out with you more."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Same here squirt."

As Karen went up to her room Serenity thought back to a day that didn't seem that long ago.

Flashback

"Rini you can come in now." Darien said.

An eight year old Rini went into her mother's hospital room. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." Serena said from her bed. She held up a small baby with light pink hair. "Rini, this is your baby sister Karen."

Rini looked at Karen for the first time. "She's so tiny."

"So were you when you were a baby." said Darien.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Serena.

"Uh, ok."

"Be sure to hold up her head." Serena said as she handed Karen over.

"This means you have responsibility now." said Darien. "You have to be a good big sister to her."

"Responsibility…" Rini said as Karen cooed.

End Flashback

Serenity then got out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Melissa its Serenity, about the song we were going to do tomorrow. I think we may want to change it."

* * *

Karen was trying to sleep when something stirred her awake. She looked to her nightstand and saw a drawer was glowing. "Huh?" she opened the drawer and found that the Rainbow Crystals that were in there became one. "The Silver Crystal!"

The light got very bright and then the next thing she knew she was on the surface of the moon. "Welcome my granddaughter." Karen heard.

She turned around and found a familiar figure. "White Lady!"

The light around her faded to reveal a white haired woman with the same hair style as her mother. "My name is Queen Serenity."

"But where am I, how did I get here and why did you call me granddaughter?"

"Don't worry I'll answer all of your questions. First this is all that remains of the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom, but Mrs. Kaioh says there's no life on the Moon."

"Now yes; what you see is just an echo, a piece of someone dead a thousand years that rested in that crystal."

"A thousand years?"

"Back then a beautiful kingdom existed here; it was a peaceful place, everyone there was happy. Then on the eve of my daughter's wedding we were attacked by the Negaverse. My daughter, her love and her friends were all killed. It was then I made my greatest mistake.

"What mistake?"

"In a moment of rage over my daughter's death I used the full power of the crystal on our enemies and destroyed all of them, but I lost control and wiped out most of the people on earth, the only the children were spared."

"I'm so sorry." said Karen. "It was an accident but still it must have hurt."

"No, I'm sorry; it's because of what I've done that this burden is on your shoulders. I sent my people to the future to be reborn and was forced to accelerate the surviving children's growth. When a dark force was coming it seemed that my daughter, who was reborn as your mother, would have to take on the mantle of Sailor Moon. But she and her friends had already made lives of their own, they had been detached for too long. If I gave it to your sister she would have to face them almost entirely alone, so I had no choice but to make you my heir."

"Queen Serenity, Grandma I'll do my best."

The queen started to fade. "My time is short. One day when you can, tell your mother and sister I love them, and know that I love you."

Another bright light and Karen found herself back in her room. "Don't worry I'll make you proud, Grandma."


End file.
